


Time of Love: Part 1

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Mentions of Kara Danvers/Diana Prince, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Alex has her first time with Kara.





	Time of Love: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part of the series.
> 
> Kalex smut in bold.

Things between Diana and Kara had been amazing recently and things with Maggie and Alex were equally amazing, one day Diana was packing up her bags when Kara entered the bedroom looking curious “I heard you packing everything up… what’s going on?” she asked curious.

Diana smiled as she turned and pulled Kara into a passionate kiss “I’m heading out for JLA business” she answered, “Remember I told you about it?” she asked.

Kara looked in deep thought before beaming “Oh yeah… I remember now” she replied with a smiled “I was hoping it was cancelled though” she admitted as she smile turned into a nervous smile.

Diana though looked at Kara in confusion “You have plans tonight” she said “Are you… trying to get out of it?” she asked.

Kara laughed “Pfft of course not” she replied though unconvincingly.

Diana folded her arms and stared at Kara “Kara… what’s going on?” she asked “Alex is coming over tonight” she reminded Kara.

“Uh… no she’s not” Kara replied “I told her I blew out my powers and was feeling sick” she admitted.

Diana sighed heavily “Kara… why, what’s going on?” she asked worried.

“It’s just, I’m scared that it will make things… awkward between us” Kara answered as she lowered her head.

Smiling softly Diana took Kara’s hand “Kara, you need to talk to Alex” Diana said “You’ve been pulling away from her, she’s not stupid… she probably can see you are pulling away from her” she said.

Kara nodded her head knowing Diana was right “Ok, I’ll tell her to come over” she whispered.

Diana smiled and she planted a deep kiss to Kara’s lips before grabbing her bag “Ok I’m off to meet the team” she said before smirking “Have fun” she teased.

“Love you” Kara said as she kissed Diana once more.

Diana smiled “I love you too” she whispered in return before stepping outside.

Once the door closed and Diana was gone, Kara sighed heavily as she grabbed her phone and dialled Alex’s number, when Alex answered the phone Kara invited her over to talk.

A few minutes later:

Alex walked in looking very unhappy with Kara “Ok… what’s going on with you?!” she demanded “You’ve been distant with me for a while and its bugging me”

Kara smiled “I’m sorry, it’s just… things between you and I are good and this whole situation has got me afraid” she replied.

“Of what?” Alex asked.

“Of not being able to give you what you want… I mean what if this doesn’t take?” Kara asked worried “Also what happens when things between us become… awkward?” she asked.

Alex could see Kara going into a panic so gently she rested her hands on Kara’s shoulders “Ok Kara, calm down” she pleaded, slowly Kara managed to calm down as Alex coached her through her breathing, once Kara calmed down Alex smiled “Ok… you ok?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah… I’m fine” she whispered.

Alex beamed “Ok, now I’ve already tested your sperm at the DEO and you are fully capable of impregnating your lovers, you can impregnate me and Diana.

Kara blushed at the thought of impregnating Diana “But what about afterwards?” she asked “I can’t lose you because of the awkwardness” she whimpered.

Alex planted a kiss on Kara’s head as she pulled Kara into a tight hug “Kara… nothing is going to change between us, I promise” she whispered.

Kara smiled as she hugged Alex tight, after talking some more Alex got to her feet and she smiled “Ok Kara, stop overthinking this and I will see you tonight” she promised.

“Give my love to Maggie and tell her I’ll see her tomorrow” Kara replied before smiling “Oh and Alex” she said as she jumped to her feet “I got a late Christmas present for Maggie” she said as she walked over to Alex who was standing by the door.

“Oh yeah, what present?” Alex asked looking curious.

“Hand me your phone” Kara said as she held out her hand, Alex looked confused as she handed it over to Kara and she watched as Kara tapped the screen of the phone “Now I know Maggie was disappointed when I took watching me and you off the table so here is a little something for her” she said as she propped the phone on the nearby shelf.

**Alex looked confused “Wha…” Alex was about to ask when Kara gently toon her face between her hands and pulled her into a fierce kiss, Alex was stunned at first but she soon returned the kiss with equal passion, their kiss was all tongue and teeth as the phone recorded the heated kiss.**

**Alex grunted as her back collided with the door but her hands wildly ran over Kara’s clothed body, her hips moving against the very hard bulge in Kara’s jeans, their tongue battled for dominance as Alex’s hips ground against the bulge in Kara’s jeans, the kiss soon became more aggressive with their hips grinding against one another.**

**The kiss lasted minutes, their tongue and teeth clashing, their moans escaping as their bodies ground against one another, soon they pulled apart panting, Alex straightened herself up as Kara handed her the phone “See you tonight” she said.**

“See you tonight?” Kara replied.

Alex nodded her head though breathless and speechless from the kiss and soon she returned home where Maggie was waiting for her.

Maggie looked at Alex who had returned home “Hey honey, you ok?” she asked.

Alex smiled “Late Christmas present from Kara” she said as she handed Maggie the phone.

Maggie activated the video and her eyes widened as she watched the full on aggressive make out session on the between Kara and Alex, she could see their bodies grinding against one another, the throbbing between her legs became intense and she clenched her thighs together.

“Wow… Merry Christmas to me” Maggie said with a beaming grin “My turn tomorrow”

Alex shook her head “You perv” she muttered with a fond smile.

“You love me anyway!” Maggie called after her wife who walked into the bathroom, she needed to shower in preparation for tonight.

Later that night:

Kara returned to the apartment after helping J’onn with something important, when she got home though she could hear music coming from the bedroom, when she walked in she felt her powers fade away under the glow of the red lights.

Confusion overtook her and she turned around and saw Alex “Huh, I was hoping to surprise you” she said with a nervous smile.

“What’s this?” Kara asked motioning to the red lamps.

“Well I know you are scared of losing control so I made you these” Alex answered as she tapped the lamp nearby “Kryptonian red sun lamps” she revealed.

Kara’s mouth dropped open “You made these… for me” she asked in shock.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah… I did” she answered “So, what now?” she asked as she nervously fidgeted with her hands.

**Kara turned and she walked towards Alex and dragged her gently into the bedroom before closing the door shut, a few minutes later Alex grunted as her back hit the mattress with Kara on top of her, both naked and Kara’s cock was throbbing and fully erect, pressing against Alex’s pussy.**

**Alex moaned as the tip of Kara’s shaft was pressed against her entrance, Kara lovingly looked into Alex’s eyes “Are you sure about this?” she asked.**

**Alex nodded her head in response as she whispered a soft “Yes” which made Kara smile, slowly she pushed her way inside Alex, Alex arched her back and she gripped the head board of Kara’s bed tighter, her inner walls clenching around Kara’s shaft tight as Kara pushed her shaft all the way inside Alex until she fully buried inside her.**

**Kara kept her movements slow at first just for Alex to get used to her size, Alex moaned as Kara moved back and forth, sliding her cock in and out and back in with slow and careful movements until finally Alex was confident and ready.**

**Nodding her head Alex demanded for Kara to go faster and not one to disappoint Alex; Kara began to piston her hips, going harder and faster as her ball sack slapped against Alex’s ass, grunting with every thrust she gave and Alex moaned and clung to Kara, clawing her nails down Kara’s back, Kara hissed in painful pleasure as Alex clawed her back but she kept going.**

**The bed rocked violently as Kara fucked Alex with wild abandon and Alex moaned and cried in pleasure as she leaned her head to the side as Kara licked and sucked at her neck.**

**Kara and Alex rode out their orgasms together, Kara shot her load deep inside Alex as Alex arched her back and screamed in pleasure.**

The following morning:

Alex stayed over Kara’s that night, Kara and Alex talked and had sex some more before they finally fell to sleep, Maggie was on the couch reading an old case file when Alex came home, as soon as she came through the door Maggie was on her feet with a beaming grin.

“So… how was it” Maggie asked as she bounced on her feet.

Alex shook her head “Well I was going to make you beg for me to tell you but I’ll tell you” she leaned in and whispered into Maggie’s ears “It was fucking amazing” she whispered… “tonight you’ll barely be able to walk” she winked.

Maggie squealed… looking forward to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Part 2: Maggie has her time with Kara.  
> Part 3: After Alex fails to get pregnant the 1st try, she and Kara tries again but this time with Maggie.


End file.
